My Master
by Tprinces
Summary: Blood is not the only lust for a vampire. During a night at the Hellsing estate, the other, more sensual desire is recognized. But will the victim of this passion be the director of the Hellsing corporation, or will Alucard's servant succum to his will?


Well… it's been quite a while since I've done a fanfic. Probably because I've become obsessed with role playing. Anywhos, after being thoroughly disgusted with Twilight, I decided I needed to look at some real vampires. Thus my obsession with Hellsing =3 Anyways, I've been feeling a bit naughty, so here's my first attempt at a Hellsing fic. Let's hope I still got it!

PS – I must tell you what it is about Hellsing I love: Vampires with guns fighting Nazi's and other vampires with guns. =) I just like saying that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing, but I do want my own Alucard.

**My Master**

The steam in the master bathroom rose to a suffocating amount, fogging up each and every crevice of the tiled, white room. Integra liked steam. It covered every inch of her bathroom, making her feel enclosed and safe in her own skin. As she stood under the shower head, the hot air stuck to her throat, and her skin burned pleasurably under the water. She closed her eyes, letting her platinum hair press to her neck and back. She let out a sigh, her breath cold against her hot surroundings. She let her fingers run down the sticky side of her shower, trails of water vapor crying down the tile. She watched as two streams of water chased one another down, and she was reminded of two bleeding pin pricks, leaking from a virgin neck. She took her eyes away and finally turned off the shower. Speaking of virgins, Seras had still refused to drink blood. Integra clicked her tongue and slipped out of the shower, wringing out her hair. What was she going to do about that girl?

"Master…"

Integra turned her blue eyes to a figure, pressed up against the corner of the bathroom. Alucard had on a devilish grin, watching his human master grab a towel. She wrapped it around herself as the vampire slid to sit on the corner of the sink. Integra rubbed a spot of the fogged mirror and looked at her reflection; Alucard's reflection was non existent, of course. The vampire in question was currently in a little more casual wear then what he was used to. His long coat was off, as well as his hat and glasses. The only thing he wore on his thin body was his black jump suit of sorts, buckles and straps dangling from his form. He also wore his thick, black boots, making him seem like some strange skeleton with shoes. His black hair dripped from atop his head, his narrow, red eye observing Integra as she dried herself.

"What do you want, Alucard?" she asked finally, closing her eyes. "And would you hand me a towel for my hair?" Her servant did so, and she began to dry her near white locks. Alucard kept his seat on the marble counter top, large hand propping him up.

"I became bored," he simpered, his fangs in full view as he smiled. "So I came to check on you, My Master."

"Well I'm perfectly fine, thank you," said Integra, brushing out her hair now that it was remotely dry. Grabbing her glasses, she turned and left the bathroom, walking into her dark bedroom. All that decorated the large room was a king sized, comfortable bed, and a modest set of dressers. Integra placed her glasses on the top of the dresser and swapped her towel for a night gown and thick robe. She could still feel Alucard's eyes burning into her back, but she paid him no mind. Instead, she made sure her hair was completely brushed before walking to her bed and slipping under the thick sheets. Alucard seemed to glide to her bedside, sitting beside her. Integra sighed, putting a hand beneath her head.

"Is there something else you want?" she remarked, lofting a brow.

"Yes…" Alucard let the tip of his tongue touch his fang. "Do you remember the day we met, Master?"

"How can I forget?"

Alucard moved his fingertips along his bottom lip. "Your blood… awoke me, Integra. It was such sweet, virgin blood…" He leaned over, course tendles of his hair falling down beside her own locks. "May I have some more of your blood, Master…?" The human and the vampire stared at one another. Integra could hear the rolling growls that hid behind each breath Alucard took. His crimson eyes were ringed with bloodlust, his ever indignant grin hanging along his wide mouth. Integra turned and slipped her hand beneath her pillow. Taking out a small knife, she took the blade to her finger and slit it open without so much as wincing. She held her hand to her pet's mouth, staring at him.

"Just try not to bite…"

Alucard let out a breath ridden chuckle, and his tongue slid from between his sharpened teeth. He let it roam around Integra's finger, curling and licking at the open wound. Their gaze remained connected as he licked at her skin. His saliva dribbled down, a small moan of pleasure escaping his throat. Finally, Integra pulled her hand away. "Satisfied?" she asked flatly.

Alucard licked his lips longingly, keeping his blood red eyes interlocked with her sapphire ones. He ran his long tongue along his mouth, catching up any drops of blood that might have escaped him. "Integra…" he husked. "…why are you still a virgin…?"

A small tint of color came to Integra's cheeks and she turned her head away. "That is enough, Alucard. Thank you."

Alucard ran his thumb along his bottom lip once more. "You're almost thirty you know… do you intend to die without ever knowing what it's like to be touched…?"

"I said that's enough… Alucard?!" The vampire had moved himself to his hands and knees above the woman, hovering above Integra with a different look in his eye. It was the same, maddening joy that he usually took when he fought a good opponent. But Integra never dreamed that Alucard would be giving _her _such a look. Strands of his hair brushed against his twisted face as he hovered over her.

"Is the job too much for you…?" His voice was low and growling. Like a lion in the back of its den. His breath was warm as he spoke, letting himself lower to mere inches between the two of them. "You don't have time for any… _personal_ interactions, do you?"

"Alucard!" Integra tried to get away, but Alucard's hands pushed her back down.

"Poor, poor Master…" he hissed. "If you would like… I can show you the pleasures of being deflowered, as you so eloquently put it… Of course, your blood won't taste as good… but I'm sure you won't mind that…"

"Stop it! That's enough!" Alucard leaned in, and placed his lips on the hinge of her jaw. Integra squirmed, her heart slamming against her chest. "That's enough Alucard!" His hand went to her robe tie. With a flick of his fingers, it came undone. He let his palm move up and down, caressing her side. Integra had had quite enough of this.

"_MONSTER!_" she screeched. "_Get OFF of me!_"

Alucard's eyes popped open. As though repelled by some incantation, Alucard flew backwards, pressing himself to the back wall of the bedroom. He stared at Integra through dancing eyes, his body seemingly out of breath. Integra glared defiantly at the vampire, clutching the blankets to her chest. Alucard seemed to be, for the first time in his life, hurt and scared.

"Get out of my room!" Integra ordered, pointing to her door. Alucard recaptured his nonchalant composure and bowed, the tips of his hair touching the floor.

"As you wish… My Master…" With that, he absorbed into the wall, the shadows of the plaster hiding him until he no longer haunted Integra's room. The head of Hellsing put a hand to her chest, panting and trying to recapture her breath. She waited for her pulse to calm before laying back down. She pulled a silver pistol out from in between her mattresses, and clutched it to her heart. Only then could she fall asleep.

Below several floors of the estate, Seras sat on the lid of her coffin, looking around her room. She sighed, propping her chin in her hand. The room was just so… bare. Integra had only allowed a minimal amount of personal affects in her room. She glanced at her large gun, nibbling at the end of her glove. She had been wanting to practice with it, but Integra had been in a fowl mood lately, and she didn't want to bother her with a request to practice. Besides, Alucard would probably chastise her for needing practice. He would probably call her pathetic, saying practice was a human need. She sighed, running her fingers through her short, blond hair.

"And what are you up to, Seras…?"

The "baby vampire" jumped and turned her wide eyes to Alucard, who had just slunk into her room. She swallowed hard. "M-Master!" she squeaked, trying to regain herself. Alucard often showed up without warning, causing Seras to be caught off guard. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Hello, Master… I was just… um…" She scratched her temple. "Thinking…"

"Thinking?" Alucard repeated. He twisted his lips into a mocking smile. "Thinking about what, pray tell?" He paced around the room, letting his blood eyes and fingertips trail the details of the walls.

"O-oh well… you know… the usual…" She rubbed the back of her neck, watching the creature slink his way around her quarters. "I was… actually wondering if Sir Hellsing would give me some time to practice shooting my…" She trailed off as Alucard let his gaze fall to hers.

"Oh?" he slithered. "Practice? Whatever for?"

"Um… well you know…" Seras didn't elaborate, and instead watched her master move about the room. Finally, the vampire landed in front of her, his bangs covering the right side of his face. He smirked at her, his jagged teeth gleaming in the dim light of the room.

"You're still a virgin… right, Seras?"

Seras blinked, her body trembling slightly. "Y….yes, sir. Of course I am, Master…" She stopped talking as a long finger trailed down her neck. Alucard tapped at her skin for a moment, a low, rumbling sigh escaping his lips.

"Your blood wasn't too bad either…" he mumbled, almost to himself. He blinked and shifted his head a bit, still keeping his finger on her neck. "Tell me… how old are you, Seras?"

"N-nineteen, sir," she replied, curious as to where this was heading. Alucard lofted his brow.

"And how does a mere teenager become a police girl?" he asked curiously. She whimpered as his fingers began to stroke her neck seductively.

"I… I was taken in by the captain…" she explained, trembling. "I was orphaned as a young girl… a-and he took me in and trained me f-from a young age…" She couldn't help but shut her eyes as Alucard's breath rolled over her neck. He smiled, his lips very close to the crux of the girl's nape. She tilted her head back, a fire like she had never felt before burning against her bosom. Without knowing what she was doing, she arched her body against his, pressing her gloved hands against his back. A breathy laugh rang in her ears, her face flushed.

"You can feel it, can't you…?" Alucard let his tongue lick at a tender part of her skin. She bit her lower lip, her insides quivering. "Tell me… did you feel it the day I pierced you…? This… desire that's eating away at you…?" Seras couldn't respond. She just stood there, her body throbbing against his embrace. He bared his fangs and let the tips press to her skin. She pined, her lips barely open for hot breath to escape. Without another warning, Alucard sank into Seras' neck, warm gushings spurting into his mouth. She let out a smile wine, but other then that, gave no protest. Alucard gulped down a good portion of her blood before pulling away. He let his tongue lick up the drippings. Despite her sudden loss of blood, Seras felt no weaker. In fact, she felt a good amount of strength well up inside her. She could feel the prickle of her neck and the pulse of his lips.

"Seras… shall I quell your desires…?"

Seras looked up to him. Her brilliant, blue eyes were now a deep red, matching Alucard's own irises. His gaze burned into her own, and she felt like she did the day she was turned. Her willingness and desperation for life was now replaced, however, with a lust never before experienced in her own body. She let her tongue slip from her lips, touching the blood that crested over Alucard's mouth. The taste of herself… was an interesting thing. And the taste of her own blood on such lips… It was like chocolate… covered in poison. She felt a growling within her, and her own, human will seemed to finally break. She shut her eyes and let her head fall back once more.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yes, Master… please…" She begged him, her skin crawling with a sickening thrill that was uncontrollable. Her spine froze over, and her blood boiled. Alucard let out a pleased, breathy chuckle, and before she knew it, she was laid down on the cold floor beside her coffin. Seras looked up to the vampire, whose lips were stained with her own fluid. She reached her hand up to touch his face. Alucard moved his own hand forward and stripped her of her glove. She let her bare fingertip press against his skin. In a way, he had a kind of sick, demented beauty about him. The shape of his narrow face, the way his mouth curled into such a chilling grin… He was truly a dark angel, his eyes burning like red hot coals.

It was not long before he entered her. Seras had always imagined a spread of warmth, but no. This man – this creature – brought with him a cold front that seized her body. Her breath caught in her throat as she lay there, the vampire Alucard deflowering her once sacred honor. Despite the bone stopping chill she received, the sensations were amazing. In a way, it was as though her body was being set aflame by an icy fire. She panted and cried out, her body writhing in the most wonderful way. Her voice echoed against the large walls of her room, and her ungloved hand gripped at the hard wood of the coffin beside her.

When it was over, Seras still lay on the floor while Alucard moved to his feet. She rested along her side, panting to catch her breath. She watched as the statuesque vampire ran a hand through his ebony bangs. She made a noise in the back of her throat, but he ignored it. Slowly, she sat up, her body buzzed from the whole experience. She found her voice.

"Master…" Alucard turned to look at her, an expressionless gaze in his eye. She fiddled with her shirt and cleared her throat. "…Alucard…" She took a breath. "What was that for…?"

Alucard stared at her, his eyes unblinking and hard. He turned on his heal. Never answering, he left her quarters without another word. He returned to his own quarters, pouring himself a glass of wine. He felt empty. That was the only way he could describe it. He took his red coat and moved it about his shoulders. He recalled his dream he had not too long ago.

_You will never have her…_

Alucard stared at the back of his seat, his coat resting on his broad shoulders. Integra's fresh scream of "monster!" still rang in his ears. He let his long fingers move and take the wine glass. He put it to his lips and took a small sip. He placed it back down, only to notice the convexed reflection of Walter in the glass.

"So…" came the Englishman's voice. "Would that be the reason you chose Miss Seras to be a vampire, Alucard?"

There was a long pause between the two of them. Walter's one monocle reflected brightly with non existent light as he stared at the vampire, his hands properly behind his back. Alucard turned to him, smiling his devilish grin.

"And what reason would that be, Walter?"

His voice left a gap in the conversation as the two old mates stared each other down. With a low, bitter laugh, Alucard shut his eyes and headed for the door. His red coat flittered at his heals as he disappeared into the shadows.

Well, here you go. I made the "naughty" part as vague as I could so I can keep it "T" rated. I hope you like it! Until next time! (maybe; if I get good reviews 3)

~T.


End file.
